Kakegawa's miracle 12
by CamoflagedForever
Summary: What if there was another addition to the Kakegawa soccer team after Kubo Yoshiharu's death. This makes it the miracle 12 instead of miracle 11. Xover with Aoki Densetsu Shoot!
1. Prologue

Kakegawa's miracle 12 by CamoflagedForever

What if there was another addition to the Kakegawa soccer team after Kubo Yoshiharu's death. This makes it the miracle 12 instead of miracle 11. Xover with Aoki Densetsu Shoot!

Characters: Tanaka Toshihiko, Hiramastsu Kazuhiro, Kamiya Atsushi, Keigo Mahori, Kudo Shinichi

* * *

Prologue

Kudo POV

I transferred into Kakegawa High School in Shizuoka, but before that I had visited many notable soccer schools in Japan like Maeyama Industry, Fujita East, Shimizu, Teikoh academy, Tsuruga Cape, Toyokawa High and Kakekita. I even played mini matches against their best players after discussing their training methods. But I never really wanted to transfer schools. But, my time as Edogawa Conan had turned my childhood friend Mouri Ran against me and we couldn't face each other for some time. So I moved to a different prefecture, since she had a good life in Tokyo.

I met Mahori, who also transferred to Kakegawa at the same time, we were similar yet different. We both could see the problems in soccer club after the death of Kubo Yoshiharu. They weren't playing fun soccer like they used to and the club is on the road to disintegrating. All of Kubo's hardwork down the drain after a single incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mahori POV

Finally, there is someone who understands how I feel about this soccer team. They have the skills and abilities to be a championship team but right now there are all stuck in a state of melancholy. Kudo and I agreed to go to the field to train one day and rile up the current regulars of the team.

When we came onto the field, both of us in casual clothes, since we weren't in the club. There was nobody present. We both warmed up and starting playing an impromptu one on one game. I was surprised to see Kudo's soccer skills, he had really good ball control and a pretty powerful kick. Unknown to me, there was someone observing us from fence of the soccer field. Kudo suddenly stiffened and relaxed. He trapped the ball, turned around and said

"It is nice to meet you, Kamiya-san. I am Kudo Shinichi from class 13, I am a detective with numerous other hobbies. This is Mahori Keigo from 13 as well." Kamiya sputtered a little and said

"It is nice to meet you too, Kudo-san, although I wonder how you noticed me before while playing an excellent game with Mahori-san. I would like to invite you two to join the Kakegawa soccer club."

"No, we will not take up that offer. Not until your club members return to their former selves." I said

"We have done our research, at this rate you wouldn't be able to go very far into the next season let alone the nationals" continued Shinichi

"But we are willing to join in temporarily for a practise game to ensure even numbers. We join the team as well depending on performance." I said. Kudo and I exchanged a look at this and we smirked. We both knew this game would be interesting and get Kakegawa back on track.

"Agreed, I will inform the team and you two will be placed on the same team," Said Kamiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Kamiya POV

Those two freshmen are really good; they have the soccer skills and strategy. I think that Kudo would also be like Hiramastsu with their tactical brains. At the end of morning training, I shouted

"We are going to have a practise match today, here are the teams. I will be refereeing."

Hiramatsu POV

These are interesting teams, many of the subs and defence regulars are on this team also the two unofficial players Kudo and Mahori. I know Mahori has the technique and skill, but I don't know anything about Kudo. This will be an interesting game. We quickly formed tactics, based on Mahori being an offensive libero but everything else standard. Kudo didn't really care where he was placed so he was placed as a midfielder.

Time skip

We definitely surprised them during the first half and scored three goals on them. I saw Kudo in action; he is better than Mahori and has a strategic mind. He had powerful kicks as well, on par with Otsuka and maybe Toshi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I will be continuing this story. A early warning this is probably the longest chapter so far with the most changes from the original anime. I welcome any reviews regarding this story.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hiramatsu POV

When the second half began, we were the ones surprised. They did an all-out offense, even Kenji left the goal. They definitely started playing wildly but we started too as well. Kamiya-san even joined in at some point in the match.

Kamiya POV

I was watching the match, the ridiculous strategies and skilful movement, passing, keeping, tackling, shooting everything. My body moved on its own and I was in from of the red teams' goal post heading a ball only to be stopped by Shiraishi. I heard the surprised reactions of my teammates.

"Who the heck left him free?" shouted Shiraishi. Glancing around he spotted only me and quieted down immediately.

"Kamiya, you're supposed to be the referee!" shouted Otsuka indignantly. I simply replied

"Just a little bit is fine, isn't it?" From the sidelines, we heard the manager shouting

"Come on, you're wasting time. Keep it going!" Everyone was 100% into the game, just playing like an enjoyable game, like how we used to play it when Kubo was still here. When the whistle finally blew, everyone was panting, and dropping on the ground. I was pretty sure we went seriously over time but it didn't matter. The purpose of the game was reached. Everyone returned to their own selves. I quickly announced

"In future morning training's, each of you will be working individually. I have modified and added to Kubo's original assessment of you with my observations suggestions from different club members. We will be sticking to our usual afternoon sessions, dismissed."

When everyone was leaving to go and change, I was standing in the middle of the field thinking. Thinking about the upcoming tournament, the positions and analysing the abilities of Kudo and Mahori. They were both great players with technique and skills equal to my own. But it was obvious Kudo was better. Maybe Kudo could take Kubo's position and Mahori taking Sasaki's position. I haven't decided yet, I knew I couldn't make rash decision based on a hectic practice match. I heard someone's footsteps stop behind me and turned around. It was Kudo. He said

"Can I be a sub for my time in the soccer club?"

"Why?" I asked. He knew his abilities, I was sure but I wanted to know why, I knew I would probably follow his wishes since it would get rid of one of my positioning problems.

"I am not sure if you have heard of my other job, as a detective. I was known as the detective of the east in Tokyo. I may be called onto cases and have phone calls at random times, so it would be better for me to be a sub. I have played in every single position on the soccer field and I have a feeling that Mahori should take Kubo-senpai's position. It would be better for the team. I also think that Tanaka would soon become the next number 10." I listened to his reasons and couldn't help but agree with him. I already noticed that he was missing at some training sessions.

"Okay then. Welcome to Kakegawa soccer club. You would be a sub, but we need you to try being present at every match. Contact one of us if you can't. Another condition, I noticed that you have been analysing the players and our strategies during the match. What do you think of them?"

"They are sound but, every player including us has something we can improve on. But the main weakness would be when we are too busy attacking there is a huge gap in the midfield, our defenders should move up slightly. Also you, Tanaka, and Hiramatsu need to be aware of offside traps. Maeyama Industry's Azuma is a master at them." I understood all he was saying, thinking he was a better strategist than Hiramastsu and I combined. I had noticed most of the problems as well. But the information on Maeyama industry was surprising, I have never heard of that school. I guess my surprise showed. He continued with

"I am not surprised you haven't heard of them. They are from a different prefecture, but they are definitely making it to nationals." I snapped out of my surprise and replied with

"I noticed some of the things we mentioned as well. Do you want to help me with making personal training notes for each player and coming with me to matches to gather information on our opponents?"

"I will help you with the personal training notes, but the other I cannot be certain due to cases, but I will do my best. If I cannot come with you, I would find recordings and analyse them instead. Also I recommend you telling Hiramatsu to start analysing the flash pass; his family should have recordings of it."

"I know we should analyse the flash pass but why should it be done by Hiramatsu. I know he has a strategic brain but why him."

"Kamiya-senpai, you haven't researched that well I see. But, Hiramastsu's father introduced the flash pass into Fujita East." His phone rang. He took a look at the caller id, excused himself and left.

I was still standing there. I quickly added that into things to do list, got changed and left. I opened up my phone and to my surprise, there was the contact Kudo Shinichi in it. I laughed and thought he really did his research well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Hiramatsu POV

I wonder how the new team is going to turn out. Both Kudo and Mahori are great players, with technique, skill and power. They could take two spots in the regulars but then who would be taken out. We only have one available spot right now and that is the position of centre, Kubo-sans old position.

Kudo POV

I think Kamiya has already chosen the regulars for this season. There isn't too much to have to change after all. Everything is the same except with Mahori being a centre and with me being a sub if he honours our agreement.

Tanaka POV

With the two additions to Kakegawa soccer club, I don't feel as confident about my position as I usually would. They are both more skilful than me and more strategic on the field. Even if I am not centre forward, I would probably be a winger anyway so I am still a regular, although I will be slightly disappointed that I cannot face Matsushita with the same position.

Sasaki POV

I wonder who will take the number 10. It could be Kamiya, Tanaka, Hiramastsu or even the newcomer Kudo. That Kudo is something; he has technique, skill, and power. I think he is as fast as me as well. Maybe he will become a winger or centre forward; I might not even make it as regular and be a sub. Regardless he is going to be an extremely valuable player. I heard Nitta ask

"Why are you so chill about this? I know because you are definitely going regular."

"That's not true. We have to consider the two new players Mahori and Kudo as well. They are really good. My position depends on where they are put. But what I am more concerned and curious about is who is taking number 10."

"Number 10. Oh, that's Kubo-sans old uniform number, now that I think about it, I wonder who is going to wear that."

Otsuka POV

"Kamiya is probably going to be number 10. Besides if it is not Kamiya, then who else?"

"That true" says Akahori.

"Maybe no one will ever wear it again. But the team will feel incomplete without that number." says Yano.

"That's true as well" says Akahori.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the missing update two weeks ago. I had camp last week and assessments lined up everyday, I really couldn't create time to write. Another heads up, I have revision week and exam week coming up, and with exams in VCE subjects I will be studying hard, so please forgive me if I miss an update or update late.**

 **Chapter 5- UNIFORM**

Kudo POV

I was in the soccer clubhouse nursing my beloved thermos of coffee when Kamiya arrived. We got to work right away making individual training notes as well as cross referencing our opinions. I learnt that we were very similar people.

Kamiya POV

I thought I was an early bird, but apparently not. Kudo and I got to work and created the notes. He had a more specific eye on the weaknesses, while I had more knowledge on the strengths and advantages.

When everyone arrived, they took their respective notes and got to work. In the afternoon we played another practise match and I tested Kudo's skills in defence as well as Mahori's skill as a centre. After that, Kudo temporarily became goalkeeper and I checked if Ishibashi or Nitta to took the defender position. Kudo did surprisingly well as a goalkeeper; he almost stopped all of them. I guess all the detective deductive abilities came into use to predict movements and ball direction. I shouted

"Okay, that is the end of training for today. Don't you dare be late tomorrow!"

Mahori POV

"So it's tomorrow then." Nitta sighed.

"What is happening tomorrow?" I asked.

"The announcement of the regulars." He replied.

"I guess I will know by tomorrow whether he upheld our agreement." Shinichi muttered from beside me. I was curious, what agreement?

Time skip

Kamiya POV

I talked with the coach of our team before the announcements.

"Sensei, I am putting Kudo on the sub list. It was his request. Also if he tells you to do any substitutions and timeouts during the match, do it. He is basically me off the field, keeping track of the game."

"Okay. Do you trust him with the decisions?"

"Yes, I do. I did some research on him as well, although he only played juniors he was clearly the playmaker. He is an all-round good player."

"Very well. I will follow his and your instructions. By the way Kamiya, I am proud to see the way you have lead the team so far and be prepared to answer some questions from the team about your decision." I walked onto the field and stood in front of the assembled club members.

"I will start the announcement. Don't forget to collect your uniforms as well"

"Keeper: Shiraishi."

"Remember Kubo will not be here to help you with the goal, it's your sole responsibility."

"Yes."

"Next defenders, Stopper Hattori. Right Yano. Sweeper Akahori. Left Nitta. Next, midfielder, Otsuka." The next uniform is mine. Number 7.

"Centre is Mahori."

"This was Kubo's position. I'm putting my trust in you. Don't let me down."

"Yes."

"Finally, forwards. Left, Sasaki. Right, Hiramatsu. Centre forward Tanaka." I gave him the number 10 jersey. He hesitated straight away.

"What are you doing? Take it."

"I can't."

"Take it."

"Toshi" said Hiramatsu. I looked at the other members; they were smiling and agreed with my decisions, especially the freshmen. Tanaka was the reason freshmen were even on the team. He finally took it after seeing the support from the team.

"Thank you very much." He said, with his face bowed low but determined.

"Now, I am announcing the substitution players for this season. You guys maybe switched around depending on our opponents or if there are injuries within the regulars. Ishibashi, Kudo."

[Sorry, I cannot be bothered creating characters. For your information, there are 4 subs. But only Kudo and Ishibashi will feature in this story.]

The other player's eyes widened so much that I was worried it would permanently affect their faces. They all saw Kudo's soccer capability, he could play any position and extremely well. I knew they were thinking "what the h***! Why is he a sub this season?"

"Gomen nasai, Kamiya. Something urgent came up, I need to leave." Kudo suddenly interjected coldly. He had been quiet, smiling and nodding with approval the whole time throughout the announcement, but now he had a blank, serious expression while reading and rereading a text on his phone, a message that consisted of one line of text. I guess a serious issue came up, to change his expression and tone so much, so suddenly.

"Okay, here's your uniform and you may leave, but you must be present at both morning and afternoon training tomorrow. No excuses."

"Of course." He replies with his normal tone, but with his eyes distant before running of the pitch.

"Back, to the task on hand. Before, any of your brains explode or your faces disfigure permanently due to your own actions. I will explain why Kudo will be on the bench."

"As you all know, he is a great player, with skills and technique. Kudo and I are very similar style players; therefore he is basically me on the bench. During the match, I will observe the situation during gameplay while playing; Kudo on the other hand will observe everything from the bench or from an audience stand to see the situation from above or court side. We will exchange strategies and information during breaks and timeouts also between halves. So if you have issues, talk to Kudo or me. I will sub him on at different times depending on the opponent and our plans. During some matches he will be on the starting list, but it is based on our opponent and the strategy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, captain."

"Okay, everyone come in uniform for the next few training sessions. We will be doing formation practice. Dismissed! Hiramatsu, stay for a minute." I wait until all the players are outside of the immediate vicinity before turning to Hiramatsu.

"You have seen or known about the flash pass strategy of Fujita East right?"

"Yes Kamiya-san."

"Have you seen the new added tasks on your personal training list right?"

"I have seen it and I have started to work on it. I have found information on Kudo and summarised into a 3 page report that I can give you. I have to say, he has had a lot of attention for being a detective that started at 14 years old. But on the Fujita East, I have been working on the different signals. I hypothesise that there are around 5 pass routes."

"Good work. Regarding the Fujita East flash pass, you can always ask Kudo for some tips. I'm pretty sure he has figured it out, but I think he wants someone in the regular team to figure it out as well. Can you slip the report in my locker sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes Captain."

"Okay. Kudo and I have strategy meetings at my house at around 5 on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We believe that you can provide input with your knowledge of soccer observation skills. If you want to, you can come to the meetings and help with the strategy making for our matches. Also if you decide to come, please inform us via phone first and not suddenly turn up on my doorstep like Tanaka will tonight or tomorrow."

"Yes Captain."

"You may go. Also these meetings are between the three of us and no one else." Hiramatsu nodded and ran off the field. I felt so much older all of a sudden, and understood Kubo more. He did this for an entire year and a season with only my help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Kudo POV

I arrived early like usual for morning training, knowing that Kamiya would be angry at me for missing the announcement and being late. I put on my uniform and stretched. Not only did I do standard stretches, I also did specific stretches for karate and for dance. I haven't stretched for dance in some time, and my flexibility was pretty abysmal for someone at my level. I resolved myself into dedicating some more time to regaining my former form.

I noticed that someone had arrived while I was stretching and was observing me from the club room. I ignored the stare and took all the materials needed from the storage area. I got everything out and waited for my teammates.


End file.
